Some Times We Go Looking For Things We Do Not Wish To Find
by BeastGod2009
Summary: Just as the city is rebuilding from the events of No Mans Land a new terror calling himself Prometheus has surfaced in Gotham. He seeks revenge against Alfred Pennyworth for a long forgotten vendetta. Now Bruce must uncover the secrets of Alfred's past to save his only remaining family. However the young hero is about to learn that some secrets are better left buried and forgotten.


" _ **We're all caught up in circumstances, and we're all good and evil. When you're really hungry, for instance, you'll do anything to survive. I think the most evil thing- well, maybe that's too strong- but certainly a very evil thing is judgment, the sin of ignorance." -Anthony Hopkins**_

 _ **Gotham City Cemetery (Many Years Ago)…**_

The young man was kneeling down at his mother's grave "I'm sorry Mother I haven't been to visit in a while. I've been working hard and training myself so I can take revenge on the monster who took you from me. I mourn you loss everyday Mom I miss you so much. The worst part is you died thinking I was weak I'm so sorry for being a disappointment." The young man took a deep breath as tears ran down his face "What happened to you Mom was not justice. The monster who took you from me will know pain I swear this to you. I will take everything from him. He will not die easy, he cannot die until he has known true despair this Mother I promise." The young man heard cracking leaves on the ground made by someone close by the young man turned around and saw a stranger behind him "Who are you?"

 _ **Gotham City Bridge (The Night of No Man's Land)…**_

Butch wasn't sure what happened to him he was just glad Penguin was a lousy shot. He remembered glimpses of what happened to him he remembered being shot he remembered waking up as two flunkies were digging his grave he killed them with what little strength he had. Then he filled the grave the dug for him even if getting help was a priority he needed make sure Oswald wouldn't figure out he was alive not for a while at least.

Everything was a blur after that Butch remembered making it to the city and getting on a bus hoping to get to a hospital instead though the bus was leaving Gotham "What's going on? Why are we leaving Gotham?" Butch clenched his fist against his bleeding chest as his breathing became heavier.

"Haven't you heard?" The old woman next to him asked "The city is being evacuated. A mad man Jeremiah planted bombs all over the city." As the woman explained this the bus finished crossing the bridge. She finally saw the gunshot wound "Oh my! You need a doctor."

"Yeah no kidding I've had worse though I'll be fine. The bullet didn't even go in that deep. I'm just glad my so-called friend is a lousy shot he should have gone for the head." Butch huffed his eyes glaring at the thought of Oswald "I'll be back though and I'll be different a new man. I'll come back to Gotham stronger and I'll tear that bird's arms off." Once Butch said this there was huge BOOM! Everyone on the bus looked behind them and saw the bridge they'd just gotten off collapse Butch's expression became one of sadness as he thought of only one person "Tabby."

 _ **The Narrows, Present Day…**_

The man was a piece of garbage and a low life he was the husband of Tiffany, a kind soul that Alfred met during his time in the Narrows. The Husband was an abuser and didn't like it when Alfred confronted him. The Husband murdered Tiffany and tried to frame Alfred it didn't work and the Husband ended up in prison but thanks to a lot of the chaos taking place in Gotham his conviction was rendered null and void.

The Husband returned to the Narrows and was already looking for his next victim he'd taken up being a pimp was at the moment pimping two minors. He was stalking a bus station looking for a possible runaway they were easy enough marks. He saw a girl she was blond maybe no older than fifteen. He slowly approached her about to put on his charm.

Before he could even say something though someone covered his mouth with a chloroformed soaked rag the sight of the young girl standing in the night became blurry to him. He blacked out as everything went dark.

 _ **The Narrows (Next Morning)…**_

Jim had seen a lot of strange deaths but this one took the cake. The murder victim was all too familiar. He'd come across the guy when he saw Alfred in the Narrows. Last Gordon heard the jerk had been sent to prison for killing his wife and trying to set up Alfred. Clearly the charges didn't stick.

The body was left in an alley way nearby, the cause of death was stabbing, the victim had been left next to trash cans and had been found when an apartment owner had been well taking out the trash. Harvey and Jim actually, felt relieved when they finally got a normal case. Yes, Jim was the Chief of police but given the deceased was linked to Alfred he wanted to look, into the matter personally.

"Harvey I think I know this guy. Alfred Pennyworth and he crossed paths a little over a year ago." Jim said to his partner and longtime friend.

"You think Alfred had something to do with this Jim?"

"I hope not Harvey but after everything that happened with Jeremiah how crazy the city has been since then. I hate to think Alfred found out about this scum bag's early release and took matters into his own hands." Jim sighed "I swear this city Harvey it takes everything." Jim's tone became sad "I've never asked do you if you could live anywhere outside of Gotham be anyone would you?"

"Honestly no Jim. Gotham's in my blood." Harvey answered "Do you ever wish you could leave the city? Just start over. Pretend that the last few years never happened."

"Sometimes. There are many things I would change Harvey if I could. I have so many regrets and I've lost too much. Maybe my biggest regret is…" Jim stopped "It doesn't matter Harvey. I will go see Bruce and Alfred over at Wayne Manor call me when the coroner gets to examine the body."

"Will do Partner."

Before he could leave Jim grabbed Bulloch by the arm looking intently into his eyes "Harvey the city is still recovering from being turned into a war zone so be careful."

"I'll be careful Jim don't worry. Besides how much crazier can this city get?"

 _ **Gotham Cemetery…**_

Tabitha had just finished visiting her brother's grave and now she found herself visiting Butch Gilzean's grave for safety reasons she put the grave under Butch's birth name Cyrus Gold "I'm sorry Butch it's my fault your dead. I couldn't even find a body to bury. All I could do was provide an empty grave. It feels wrong Butch knowing you are dead and rotting somewhere because of me." Tabitha wiped a tear from her eye she was glad nobody was around to see her vulnerable.

That was when she heard a distorted voice " **I'm sorry for your loss**." On impulse Tabitha turned around drawing her gun but the mysterious man disarmed her with ease he knocked her to the ground he got on top of her and pinned her to the ground " **I'm not here to fight I'm here to offer you an opportunity. An, opportunity for revenge.** "

Tabitha looked at him she couldn't make sense of his outfit "Who or what are you?"

" **I go by Prometheus I know what it's like to lose someone. You tried repeatedly to kill Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin during the events of No Man's Land and now that the city has returned to normal you feel like your revenge is forever beyond your reach.** " He got off her and helped her up. Tabitha took another look, at him he dressed in black, wore a hood and a strange mask, he carried a blade, a bow and arrow, along with some throwing stars. He reminded her of those fanatics that followed Ra's al Ghul and Barbara.

"Are you connected to Ra's al Ghul by any chance?"

" **I'm not connected to him or the League not directly anyway. It would be more accurate to say my mentor the one who trained me is tied closer to the League and Ra's al Ghul than I am. A less complicated answer is that I'm not nor have I ever been part of the League of Shadows but I know more about them than any other outsider.** " Prometheus answered her coming off as vague.

"What do you want?"

" **Like I said I want to offer you an opportunity. I'm recruiting putting together a society of sorts. Join and you will have the help you need to kill Oswald Cobblepot.** " Prometheus answered her while speaking sternly.

"Why should I trust you?"

" **You shouldn't but I left you a present in your trunk. A gift, for what I hope will be the start of a beautiful friendship.** " He took her hand and gave her a piece of paper " **The address is written here you don't have to come but I'd appreciate it if you did. I do want you to come to see me as a friend Ms. Galavan I mean that. There's no deadline to join up and your free to change your mind if you decide later if you want out.** "

Tabitha turned her attention to Butch's gave wondering what he'd want "I'll think about-" She looked back around realizing Prometheus was gone Tabitha looked at Butch's grave "What should I do Butch?"

 _ **Wayne Manor…**_

"Well…" Alfred looked at the sight in front of him with nothing but dread "We can't say we weren't expecting this Bruce."

"I know Alfred but still." Bruce spoke in a state of similar dread "I have face assassins and hitman yet I still dread cleaning." Bruce looked over the trashed manor once more "Seriously how did we get squatters while the entire city was cut off from the outside world?"

"Well it was cut off from the outside world so naturally something like this was bound to happen. They all likely fled out the back when we returned." Alfred the continued with stiff upper lip attitude "Well then I'll take the east side of the Manor and you can take the west side."

There was a knock at the door Alfred and Bruce went to see who it was mostly to avoid cleaning the entire Manor after finding it trashed. The opened to the door "Jim what a lovely surprise did you come to help out."

"Unfortunately, Alfred no. May I come in?"

"Of course." Alfred closed the door behind their guest.

Bruce was the first to ask "What brings you by?"

"Bruce there's been a murder in the Narrows a man that Alfred has unfortunately crossed paths with was found dead in an alley. Normally I wouldn't even consider you a suspect Alfred but you and this man do have history."

"What history who do I know in the Narrows?" Alfred was more than a little confused.

"Alfred do you recall when you and Bruce were fighting close to a year ago? You were wrapped up in some unfortunate business with a woman who was killed by her husband he tried to pin the murder on you but ultimately was convicted. He was released due to the No Man's Land incident. The man was found dead today and likely was killed last night. Now I don't consider you a suspect so just tell me where you were last night."

Alfred took a deep breath visibly upset by the accusation "I hated that man Gordon no denying that he likely got what he deserved but it wasn't me. Sadly I have no alibi for my whereabouts."

"I see." Jim's phone rang he answered "Gordon." Jim's expression became uncomfortable he looked over at Alfred "I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you for telling me I can handle it." Jim hung up "Alfred Pennyworth I'm placing you under arrest."

"What?" Bruce looked at Jim terrified "That's crazy Jim you know Alfred!"

"I'm sorry Bruce evidence has been found linking Alfred to the scene. I have to do my job I'm sorry."

"Well then Gordon." Alfred held out his hands "I understand you'll get know trouble from me."

"Jim you can't!"

"We will sort this out Bruce I promise but for now I'm going to have to take Mr. Pennyworth in." Jim cuffed Alfred and escorted him out.

"Don't worry Master Bruce everything will be alright." Even though he said this Alfred didn't look at all convinced.

"Alfred I'll get you the best lawyers alright. I'll figure out what's happening, and I'll prove your innocence. I promise!" Bruce watched horror as Jim carried Alfred off.


End file.
